1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a polarimeter, and more particularly, to a polarimeter for detecting a polarization rotation by using an optically active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarimeter may be used to determine a concentration of an optically active material such as steroids, amino acids, vitamins, polymers, sugars, and the like, in a sample. When a polarimeter is used, a rotation angle of polarized light passing through the optically active material may be measured. However, a polarization rotation of the polarized light, due to the optically active material is often not be large enough to be easily detected. Therefore, an additional device such as a Faraday rotator is often needed to increase the rotation angle measurement sensitivity by using the optically active material. Alternatively, a longer reaction length may be used to obtain a sufficient polarization rotation. This approach, however, makes a system complex and bulky.